Fearless
by AmTamFan
Summary: A Loliver story through good and bad; based on Taylor Swift's CD 'Fearless' pre-Moliver...most likely Loliver all the way. Rate T just in case.
1. Hey Stephen

**AN- Okay...so I love this CD, and when I listen to it I always put the songs in my own order as if it was one big story being told, so I decided I wanted to make a Loliver story out of it. So I hope you enjoy (:**

**PS. For the most part, this story will be Lilly's POV, unless I say otherwise.**

Chapter 1: Hey Stephen

_HeyStephen,IKnowLooksCanBeDeceiving,ButIKnowISawALightInYouIDidn'tSayHalf TheThingsIWantedTo._

"Lilly, you just wouldn't understand." Oliver said, storming out of my house. See, he just broke up with his girlfriend of 6 months and not to mention my best friend, for no apparent reason, after just claiming he was completely in love with her. But I mean, good for me, right?

"Oliver, I'm TRYING to understand, but you aren't helping me any, why can't you just tell me what the reason for it was, just yesterday you were telling me how much you were in love with Miley! Now she's at home bawling her eyes out, and you're going all freaky rude on me!" I explained as I followed him out the door. I know I should feel bad for Miley right at this point, but I just couldn't I felt something so strong with Oliver, and I couldn't find words to describe how jealous I was of those two.

"Look Lilly." He stopped in the middle of the street and put his hand on my arms; now crossed. "I wish I could explain it, but it's too complicated, I am not even sure of it all. Besides I can't say something to you without having to worry as to whether or not you'll go blabbing it on to Miley."

"How could you even doubt me for a minute? I am your BEST friend Oliver, and have been since pre-k long before Miley came. I would never ever go behind your back!"

He just shrugged his shoulders and gave me this look, as if he couldn't trust me, and turned around and started walking. I won't lie, it pained my heart to even look in his eyes, and know he doubts me. At this point i chased after him, knowing I couldn't end this yet.

"Oliver... I want you to trust me when I say that. I swear, it's always going to come down to you and me." I desperately tried to get him to believe me.

"Lils, I love you but.." My heart fluttered a bit. "You and Miley have become so close, and I just worry sometimes you're on her side more than mine, and I'm a little apprehensive about telling you what happened between me and Miley, because I don't want you to hate me."

"Don't say that, I would never do that to you...I love you Oliver." At that point I hugged him, desperately wishing I could tell him that I loved him more than a friend, and I wanted so bad for him to realize that.

_OfAllTheGirlsThrowingRocksAtYourWindow,I'llBeTheOneWaitingThereEvenWhenIt'sColdHeyStephenBoy,YouMightHaveMeBelievingIDon'tAlwaysHaveToBeAlone._

"I just don't understand Lilly, no girl ever stays with me, they always promise me that 'i will always be there, and even if we break up; I'm still gonna be there for you Oliver' like, whatever! Girls always leave me, no one ever stays." Oliver said, burying his face into his hands, which were firmly resting on his legs.

At this point, I was a little angry. Oliver always goes on, and on about how girls never stay in his life. He has yet to recognize that I've been his best friend since pre-k, and even though we do fight we always come back to each other. It's as if he doesn't see me as a girl, and that really hurts.

"OLIVER, how can you SAY this." Tears falling from my eyes, as I yelled and waved my arms in the air like some mad man. "Why do you always go on about how you have no girls who stay with you, I'VE BEEN HERE THE WHOLE TIME, yet you NEVER, mention how no matter what, I will ALWAYS be your best friend, and ALWAYS be there for you, do you not see me that way? Please tell me if I'm wrong, but when was the last time you actually THANKED me for helping you or have been there for me? I am always there for you, don't you care about me?" I said exhausted, as I turned my back and cried, leaving Oliver with a blank stare, clearly taking in what I had just said.

"Lils..of course I appreciate you." He unsteadily started, "I..I, I don't even know what to say, I mean, when I say all girls leave, I meant more a long of the lines of girlfriends. I KNOW you're going to be there for me, always. I am so sorry if I made you doubt how I cared, Lilly, I promise, to make a better attempt at showing you how much I care. And, I am ALWAYS here for you Lils, you can tell me anything." As he said this, he turned me around, and pulled me into a hug.

I know, I know. It was probably one of the most crucial moments in our friendship. Yet all I could do was think about how GOOD his hair smelled, and about how much more buff he was, since his scrawny years.

Oliver has a hold over me. As strange as it is, he makes me feel as if I am wanted. Though, he isn't always good at showing me he cares, I know that deep down he wants me around, and that even at my worst of times, I won't be alone, because he'll be there for me.

_'CauseICan'tHelpItIfYouLookLikeAnAngelCan'tHelpItIfIWannaKissYouInTheRainSoComeFeelThisMagicI'veBeenFeelingSinceIMetYouCan'tHelpItIfThere'sNoOneElseMmmICan'tHelpMyself._

"Oh no it's raining!" I squealed as Oliver and I started running for some shelter, after spending the day at the beach.

"Aw man, my HAIR!" Oliver upset-tingly said.

"Wow Oliver, you're such a man. Even I am not worried about my hair!" I joked.

Of course, I laughed on the outside, but on the inside I couldn't help but think how cute, and angel-like he looked. If I had had any nerve, I would have kissed him right then and there. I can't help it.

"Here's a towel." Oliver said as he threw one at me, after running to his house.

"Thanks"

"Yes mam..so what do you wanna watch?" He said this as he sat down on the coach beside me, touching my thigh as he did.

Okay, so...as soon as he did this I felt my body go all tingly. Being with him is like magic, I just wish he'd join me, and feel it too. I'm certain that Oliver is the only guy for me.

_HeyStephenI'veBeenHoldingBackThisFeelingSoIGotSomeThingsToSayToYouI'veSeenItAll,SoIThoughtButI'veNeverSeenNobody;ShineTheWayYouDo._

Today's the day, I am going to do it. I am going to tell Oliver exactly how I feel. It was the perfect chance, down at Rico's on a nice sunny day. Not to mention, I made sure I looked extra good today. I told Oliver to meet me at Rico's ASAP.

"Lil-ay, what's going on girl?" Oliver said as he sat in the chair next to me.

"Nothing, bored. Which was why I called you, silly." As I said this, I got a bit emotional, as I knew what was coming next.

"Lils...what's wrong?" Moving closer to me.

"Oliver...I have to tell you something, but you can't laugh or hate me, okay?" I said, looking up at him.

"Lilly, I'd never laugh at you...you always laugh at ME, you can tell me anything." We both giggled.

"Okay...well..." I was then interrupted by Miley, what an unfortunate time for her to come down.

"Lilly! I've been looknig everywhere for you, lets go to my house!" She said running down to me, obviously not acknowledging Oliver.

"Uhmm., Miles." I said, looking at Oliver.

"Oh, hi Oliver." She said, in the most forced way possible.

"Hey Miley...so what were you gonna tell me Lilly?" Oliver said, brushing off Miley.

"Uhm...just that I really appreciate all of your help over the years...but I think I'm gonna go to Miley's...bye!" I blurted.

"Oh...Okay? See ya." Oliver said kind of confused.

Okay, so NOT what I had planned, but what was I supposed to do? Claim my love for him in front of his ex, not to mention my best friend?

_TheWayYouWalkTheWayYouTalkTheWayYouSayMyName,It'sBeautiful,WonderfulDon'tYouEvenChangeHeyStephen,WhyArePeopleAlwaysLeavingIThinkYouAndI;ShouldStayTheSame_

"Hey, hey, hey Lil-ay!" Oliver said, after I had picked up the phone.

I wish I could record that; they way he said my name. He says it in a way that I can't even describe. It's perfect. He only ever uses that tone, such a sincere and happy tone, with me. He makes me feel special, and he better never change. Though I couldn't be happier for the way he is with me, I couldn't forget earlier events. Miley.

"Hey Ols, what's up?"

"Nothing, nothing...you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah...I am fine." I said, not in my usual peppy voice.

"Lils...what's wrong?" Oliver said, with true concern.

"Just...Miley. Like, she has been acting different towards me ever since you two broke up. Like she doesn't want me around you. But she can't expect me to stop being your friend, I have been your friend longer." I explained.

"Oh...I'm sorry if I started anything between you two Lils, You two are great friends. She seemed fine the other day at the beach?" He said, obviously confused. No surprise.

"Well yeah, she's fine around YOU. But whatever, I'm gonna go. Talk to you tomorrow." I then hung up the phone, not allowing him to reply.

_They'reDimmingTheStreetLights;You'rePerfectForMeWhyAren'tYouHere,TonightI'mWaitingAloneNowSoComeOn&ComeOut,PullMeNear-&Shine,Shine,Shine_

I was just so frusterated. Confused. Like I didn't know where anything was going. Clearly Miley and I were never going to be the same, she can't stand the idea that maybe I STILL want to be friends with Oliver...even more.

It was a perfectly beautiful night. I was sitting on my front porch, watching the sun set, street lights dimly glowing.

All I wanted was for Oliver to come. And I would rest my head on his lap, and he would stroke my hair, and we could just talk. Easy as it all used to be. Strike that, how I WISHED it could be.

I want nothing more then for Oliver to realize that **He Belongs With Me.**

**AN- I hope you all like it. I'll try to update as often as possible. The more feedback I get, the faster I will be. (:**


	2. You Belong With Me

**AN- I'm sorry for taking so long, just haven't been home much, I'm in my school's production and I've been at practise every night until 9, phew! But I promise to try to update more frequently, and once the play is all done and over with, atleast once a week and I will make them better, with more time- more detail (:**

Chapter 2: You Belong With Me

I couldn't believe it. Miley and Oliver were dating once again, it hurt so much to know this. It had been 2 weeks. 2 weeks since they reconciled. Even though, it was shaky. It still hurt me.

_You'reOnThePhoneWithYourGirlfriendShe'sUpset,She'sGoingOffAboutSomethingThatYouSaid-'CauseSheDoesn'tGetYourHumor;LikeIDo_

"Babe, listen to me." I heard Oliver pause and sigh, probably listening to Miley freaking. "Miles look, it was a JOKE, I swear....Miley, MILEY."

I don't get why Oliver stays with her. She gets upset at him for stupid reasons! I love her but she doesn't get his jokes like I do.

I'm at Oliver's house. We were supposed to be having an Ashton Kutcher movie marathon. But clearly, that's not happening anytime soon. I don't see why Miley over reacted so much...all he did was joke about how he thought Mikayla was looking pretty good these days. I KNOW Mikayla is Hannah's 'enemy'...but still. I thought it was funny, but clearly not her. Does it make me biased? Just because I like him...?

"Yes Mileybear,... Okay, see you tomorrow...You too. Bye" He said finally hanging up the phone. I guess I missed the whole making up, thinking so much. Hah.

"Can we get on with the shows now? Gilfriend, under control?" I grinned.

"Lils, it's not..."I started giggling, but tried holding it in, I could see it bubbling in him too. "..funny!" We burst out laughing.

"Mikayla? MIKAYLA?" I laughed.

"I know, I know." He giggled.

"To be honest, I thought it was kinda funny" I smirked.

"I bet Lilly, I bet.."

_I'mInTheRoomIt'sATypicalTuesdayNightI'mListeningToTheKindOfMusicSheDoesn'tLike&She'll__Never__KnowYourStoryLikeIDo*_

I'm swamped, only the second school day of the week and I am already piled with assignments, typical. Of course, it wouldn't be a Tuesday without my music. I remember Oliver and I used to spend summer nights, just singing and dancing around, until Miley. I love Miley, and I feel as if I resent her these days, and I feel bad. I just don't think she GOES with Oliver, I'm listening to Radiohead, Miley hates them. It was a common band between Oliver and I.

Gosh, I feel so pathetic, all I do is think about Oliver. It's not fair! I've known him since pre-k! I know EVERYTHING about him, we were potty trained together, come on! Miley will never, ever understand those things like I do, it's like we're a story. Only thing is that we aren't together. Figures.

_ButSheWearsShortSkirts,IWearTShirts;DreamingAboutTheDayWhenYouWakeUpAndFindThatWhatYou'reLookForHasBeenHere-TheWholeTime*_

Okay, so I'm sitting in math class, which I have with Miley. All I can do is compare myself to her. I know it's pathetic, and it makes me a horrible friend, but I can't help it!

I mean what's so great about Miley? If you really look at her she's not THAT pretty. I know that's a lie, compared to plain old me. Nothing special. Why would Oliver choose me over Miley? She's so pretty, and has an amazing body, she wears short skirts, I would never feel comfortable, or good in one. I hide away in my t-shirts. And, she's Hannah Montana! Why would someone choose an average girl, over Hannah Montana? That's right they wouldn't.

Yet I can't help but imagine, what it would be like if I were with Oliver. I can just imagine holding his hand, walking down the beach and him running his hand through my hair. As well as fitting my head perfectly into the crook of his neck. I just wish they didn't have to be dreams...

_IfYouCouldSeeThatI'mTheOneWhoUnderstandsYouBeenHereAllAlong,SoWhyCan'tYouSee?You,YouBelongWithMe_

"Oh Lils, it's gotten to the point where I don't know what to do. I've known Miles for a few years now, and it seems as if she still doesn't understand me. I just...I don't even know anymore." Even on the phone, I could hear the confusion and frustration in Oliver's voice. Miley and him just got in another fight.

"Ols, like...I don't know what to say..." LIE, I knew exactly what I wanted to say. That he should dump Miley and go out with me, but I couldn't say that to him. "If you truly care about Miley that way, then keep dating her, but if you'd rather just be friends, I'd say end it now, before you guys both get hurt, and can't even be friends."

"I know you're right, but...I honestly don't know how I feel anymore. One day it's amazing, the next...complete opposite. But I do have to go, thank you so much Lilly. Bye." I heard the click of the phone.

Poor Oliver, guys just don't ever see what is right in front of them.

_WalkingDownTheStreetWithYouAndYourWornOutJeans;ICan'tHelpThinkingThisIsHowItOughtToBe,LaughingOnTheParkBenchThinkingToMyself-HeyIsn'tThisEasy_

"No, no, no. There is absolutely no way Radiohead is better than Coldplay Lils. I mean I love Radiohead, but compared to Coldplay, no." Oliver bickered on, his head bobbing like a chicken. I giggled.

"What?"He said confused, stopping in his tracks. We we on our way to the park.

"Just...your were doing your whole, head bob like a chicken thing." I laughed again and walked across the field towards the bench.

"Oh shut it Lils." He laughed and followed.

It was just so easy to laugh and joke with Oliver. I didn't know if he noticed it too. Yet even though I knew Oliver couldn't see that I liked him and never would, I couldn't help imagine that this is how it should be. Sitting in the park at night, just him and I, laughing and joking, thinking it was so easy and not having to worry about Miley or anyone.

_&You'veGotASmileThatCouldLightUpThisWholeTown,IHaven'tSeenItInAWhileSinceSheBroughtYouDownYouSayYou'reFine,IKnowYouBetterThanThatHey,-WhatYaDoingWithAGirlLikeThat?_

"Oliver, hurry up! We're going to be late for school." I impatiently said, waiting at the bottom of Oliver's stairs.

"I'm coming." He said, coming down the stairs.

He looked dead, like he had had no sleep. His eyes were red and puffy. One thing came to mind. Miley.

"Ols, what's wrong?" I asked.

"What do you mean, I'm fine." He said, expressionless. As if he expected me to believe him.

"Don't give me that, I know you better than anyone, I can tell what you're upset. In fact, you've been pretty much constantly upset ever since you and Miley started dating she's bringing you down. You're not happy."

"Lilly, how can you even say that? Aren't you supposed to be Miley's best friend? A best friend wouldn't say that to her best friend's boyfriend."

"I'm still your best friend too Oliver, and I am trying to help you. I love you and Miley but not as a couple. So the fact that you could even question my loyalty to Miley, is ridiculous. So whatever, I'll walk to school by myself." I stormed out.

_Oh,IRememberYouDrivingToMyHouseInTheMiddleOfTheNight,I'mTheOneWhoMakesYouLaughWhenYouKnowYou're'BoutToCry&IKnowYourFavouriteSongs&YouTellMe'BoutYourDreamsThinkIKnowWhereYouBelong-ThinkIKnowIt'sWithMe*_

It had been a week, and I still hadn't talked to Oliver. I can't believe him...he's just so frustrating. I was watching MTV, when a Hannah Montana biography came on. Click. Off goes the t.v, just then there was a knock at the door.

"I'm coming, i'm coming." Dragging myself off the couch to answer the door.

It was Oliver. He looked like crap. Literally. But, I wasn't going to pity him.

"What do YOU want." I said very rudely.

"Look I'm really sorry Lilly, but I need someone to talk to."

"Well, why don't you go talk to Miley, clearly I don't say anything right." I was laying it right on him, and boy did he look shocked.

"She broke up with me."

"Oh, Oliver...I'm sorry..come in." I pulled him in.

Okay, so I took pity on him. But, the look on his face, he looked near tears. I couldn't help but feel bad, even if I was mad.

"What happened? Did Miley walk in on you and your crush Mikayla?" I grinned. Before anything, I needed to make sure he was fine. He laughed.

"But seriously, what happened?"

"I don't really know, she just said she couldn't stand the arguing. And she said that I didn't fight for her. ME didn't fight. I felt as if that's all I ever did...Oh Lilly.." He said, Verging on tears.

"Oh Ollie.." I pulled him in for a hug.

"Tomorrow, you and me are going on an adventure, through our past. We are going through every video, and photo. So we can laugh about the tools we were, and remember the good old days. When cakes were better than girls." I said. We both giggled.

"That sounds amazing Lils, and I know I will have **The Best Day With You**."

**AN- Review, review, review please ! (:**


	3. The Best Day

**AN- Okay, so I'm using the song The Best Day for this chapter. Since it's about her mom, I only chose lyrics that fit a friendship...therefore it's kind of short;p and a filler, but stay with me. **

**OH and ps., I do NOT own Hannah Montana...if I did...Loliver would have happened sooner. (:**

I was getting ready for Oliver to come over. As promised, we were having a Blast From Lilly & Oliver's Past Day. I got out all the homemade videos, and had them laying in order of date. First one dating back to the first day of pre-k. I also had made some hot dogs, and had a bag of chips. What can I say...they're our favourites.

"Lil-aaay, i'm here!" I hear Oliver enter through the door. Comfortable much, walks right in.

"Thanks for knocking you doughnut." I eye him down.

"Chilax girl...I see you have our favourites, hot dogs and chips, yum." He says as he drops on the couch grabbing a hot dog. Clearly he's in a better mood then yesterday, that was fast.

"Okay, so...want to start with the first video? Or go to the second, we've seen the first one enough, thanks to our moms." I laughed.

"You're right, second one it is." He said, as I popped in the video.

_I'mFiveYearsOldIt'sGettingCold_,_I'veGotMyBigCoatOnIHearYouLaugh&LookUpSmilingAtYou,IRunandRun_

"Oliver! Wait for me!" I say in my oh so squeaky voice. I was zipping up my coat on my back porch.

"Lil-AY, hurry!" He said, hiding off somewhere.

"Where did you go silly?" I said walking underneath a tree.

"I'm up here!" He giggled.

I looked up and grinned, and ran off laughing.

"Hey, wait for me!" He jumped out of the tree, and chased after me, but I just ran and ran.

We continued to watch videos for a couple of hours, before Oliver grabbed a photo album, and we started looking through them. As the pages flipped, memories flew through my mind.

_I'mThirteenNow&Don'tKnowHowMyFriendCouldBeSoMean,IComeHomeCrying&YouHoldMeTight_

We stopped on a picture of us two snuggled on the couch asleep. I remembered the day perfectly. Miley and I had gotten into a huge fight. I remember coming home crying, and calling Oliver over, and we talked and watched movies all night and had fallen asleep together. Though I was upset about Miley, that was the beginning of my crush for Oliver, I know a four year crush? Kind of pathetic. He was there when I needed him, no questions asked.

"Oh, I remember that day." Oliver said as he looked at the picture.

"Me too, it was the best day ever."

"The best day? Lilly, you and Miley didn't talk for a week, how can it be the best day if you're fighting with your best friend?" He looked at me, questioningly.

"Well, because I had you. You came over and stayed with me until I felt better, what other thirteen year old boy would do that?"

"True, I am pretty amazing aren't I?" He gave me his cocky look.

"Don't get ahead of yourself there Oliver." I giggled.

"Oh look at this picture, it's only from last year, when I got my license!" He said, and I looked over at what picture he was looking at, but I already knew what one he was looking at.

_&WeDrive&DriveUntilWeFoundATownFarEnoughAway,&WeTalkAndWindowShop'TilI'veForgottenAllTheirNamesIKnowIAmLaughing,OnTheCarRideHomeWithYouDon'tKnowHowLongIt'sGonnaTakeToFeelOkay,ButIKnowIHadTheBestDay,WithYou-Today._

This picture was taken after I had broken up with my boyfriend Chase. I had found out he had cheated on me, with good old Saint Sarah, and a few other unmentionables. I was devastated.

Yet in this picture, I was sitting with Oliver in his car, which he had just gotten as a gift for getting his license, his parents were surprised. We were making goofy faces, Oliver was forcing me to be happy. We drove 2 hours out of town, and just shopped around in this little town, and goofed off.

Sure, my heart hadn't mended, but Oliver definately helped me feel happier. We just joked around, making me momentarily forget about Chase, and Sarah and everyone else. I didn't know at that time how long it was going to take to feel better, but I knew I had an amazing day with my best friend.

"Okay, maybe I lied, that was definitely the best day!" I laughed.

"Yeah it was, besides Chase and our parents when we got home!" He burst ou laughing, I then joined it.

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot about that! They FREAKED, we didn't get home until like 2am, they had no idea where we had went!" I then saw Oliver looking at me, "What?"

"You're absolutely beautiful Lilly, especially when you smile, and I can't believe I never realized it." He said, my heart was beating super fast.

"You're lying." I replied.

"No." He said and he leaned in and kissed me.

It was probably the best moment of my life, I could see fireworks going off, and he cupped my cheek beautifully, as if his hand was meant to rest on my cheek. He had amazing soft lips. The kiss wasn't a desperate kiss, it was one full of wonder and discovery, surely the best kiss I had ever had.

It is said that you never forget your first kiss, well that kiss was long gone. This was was for sure to stay in mind always.

_&NowIKnowWhy,AllTheTreesChangInTheFall,IKnowYouWereOnMySide,EvenWhenIWasWrong&IDidn'tKnowIfYouKnew,SoI'mTakin'ThisChanceToSayThatIHadTheBestDay,WithYou-Today._


	4. Love Story

**AN- I'm sorry ): I'm HORRIBLE. I just lost my inspiration temporarily, but I'm back(:. I really want some more reviews, it would help me be inspired to write faster;], so if you really enjoy this story....tell your friends!**

**PS. I do NOT own Hannah Montana...would I be writing this if I did?**

Chapter Four: Love Story

I was in my room, laying on my bed playing with my iPod thinking about Oliver. The kiss. That one completely spontaneous, out of character, amazing kiss. Of course I was happy, but my conscience finally came around, and I felt bad about Miley. I would have to tell her, I suck at lying. A quality both Oliver and I definitely do not acquire. However, it was our schools semi-formal and even though technically we aren't going together, if it goes my way, Miley would definitely know about us by tonight.

_WeWereBothYoung,WhenIFirstSawYou,ICloseMyEyes&TheFlashbackStarts-I'mStandingThere_

I just couldn't believe how long we have known each other. It's ridiculous. However, what's more ridiculous? Is the fact that I could remember that as if it were yesterday. I closed my eyes, and instantly the day was flashing through my mind.

"Mommy, what if no one wikes me?" I said, in my little girl tone of voice.

"Oh sweetie." She bent down to my level. "Who wouldn't like you? You are an amazing little girl, outgoing, caring, and beautiful." She kissed my forehead and grabbed my hand, we were walking into my pre-school.

"Tanks Mommy." I smiled. We walked into the room and I saw all the other kids drawing at tables. One boy in particular had me very jealous, the first thing I noticed; 64 pack, with the sharpener! I dropped my mom's hand and frowned.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Dat kid has the sharpener crayons, why didn't you buy me them?" Tears forming in my delicate, blue eyes.

"Oh Lilly, don't cry. You don't need the big crayon box, you're a big girl. Big girls work with what they have. Okay?" I shook my head, and she wiped my tears, and told me to join the rest of the class. Now that I look back on it, I realize how easily I was convinced.

However I knew I still envied that little brown-haired boy. Because of this, I stopped sniffling, shook my blonde hair and walked over to him with a stride in my step.

"Hi, i'm Lilly!" I said as I sat beside him.

"Hi, i'm Oliver, but you can call me Ollie!" He grinned.

"Okay!" I giggled and reached into my Barney backpack. I pulled out my crayons, and frowned.

"You can share my crayons with me Lilly!" He grinned that now famous goofy grin.

"You're my best friend Ollie!" I gave him a hug, of course he blushed.

By the end of that day I was holding his hand. Of course I tell everyone it was for the crayons. But even as a kid, I had the hots for Oliver.

_SeeTheLights,SeeThePartyTheBallGowns-&SayHello_

"Miles, I think coming was a bad idea." I was suddenly nervous for what might happen with Oliver.

"Why? You look amazing Lils, don't worry some guy will ask you to dance at least once!" She giggled trying to reassure me. Not working.

Then I saw Oliver, entering the gym. My heart instantly sped up, my palms sweaty, and my head feeling dizzy. Shoot, how is this going to work? Maybe if I just hid, he wouldn't find me.

Too late. He waved and began making his way over to us, I turned to Miley, who gave a dirty look, and turned to flirt with the closest guy around.

"Hey Lils, you look beautiful!" He gushed.

"Aw thanks, you don't look too shabby yourself." I said, as my heart started pounding once again. Stupid heart.

Just then, Collide, by Howie Day came on, Oliver knew how much I liked this song.

"Want to dance Lils?"

"Sure." I blushed. He grabbed my hand and led me onto the dance floor. I could see Miley giving us a confused look. I gave her a small smile.

As we danced, I could feel his warm breath running down my neck. I couldn't help imagine what our future would be like if we were to date.

"You look amazing Lilly." He whispered in my ear.

"Thanks."

"Is there something wrong?" He held up my chin and looked in my eyes, still swaying to the song.

"N-nothing." I stuttered.

"Lils..." He knew me too well.

"It's just that, and I know it's stupid...I just want to be with you." I looked down, embarrassed. You could hear the music slowing down, nearing the end. I was begging for it to end, I was uncomfortably looking around everywhere, avoiding Oliver's eyes.

_ 'You finally found, you and I collide..' _

As the last line repeated, I felt Oliver lightly grab my chin. As he did this, he leaned in for a kiss.

They say your first kiss with someone is the best. Whoever said this, clearly never had a second kiss. This kiss was hungry, yet soft and passionate. I could feel eyes staring at me. Yet, I could care less.

Finally we pulled apart, breathless. I smiled shyly at him. He grinned like an idiot.

Then I heard Miley's voice.

"LILLY! What was THAT?" I turned around to see her tapping her foot, giving me her death glare. Not good.

"Oh..Miles..uhm.." I was speechless, I had nothing to say, or explain.

"Whatever Lils, I'm out of here." She ran out of the gym. Shit.

_LittleDidIKnow,BeggingYouPlease,Don'tGo_

Clank. Clank. I heard at my window. I walked over and opened my window. I stared down to see Oliver.

"Ols, what are you doing here...it's 2am!" I quietly shouted down to him."

"I wanted to see you! Missed ya!" He smiled.

"You're a goof, I saw you like, 6 hours ago!" I could see him frown in the moonlight. "Oh, you know I missed you too." I grinned, and so did he.

"Can I come up?"

"Sure." I fully opened the window, and watched him climb the tree next to my window. I then stepped back to allow him to jump in, making a bang.

"Shhh, you'll wake my Dad." I whispered, putting my finger to my mouth. It was Friday, and therefore I was at my Dads' house.

"Sorry, sorry. I just wanted to see you." He said and then leaned over to kiss me.

It started heating up, we continued making out, and went towards my bed. Apparently we were too into our kissing to notice my Dad had walked in.

"Oliver Oken! Get OFF my daughter!" Crap, he looked so mad, he is one of those Dad's who swears I am not going to date until I am 30. Old fashioned much?

"I-I-I'm sorry Mr. Truscott. Uhm.." Oliver was scared, sometimes I wish he'd man up more. Hah. I looked back at my Dad, his veins looking as if they were going to pop out of his head at any moment.

"Oh Daddy, I'm so sorry! But I swear we weren't going to do anything!" I talked sweetly, and gave him my best puppy dog face.

"Lillian, we are going to have a serious talk." He looked over from me, then to Oliver.

"You, stay away from my daughter!"

"I don't know if I can promise that Sir." Wow, can't believe he said that! Not smart Oliver, not smart.

"Excuse me?" Uh-oh, Dad was seriously pissed at him.

"Well Sir, I mean Mr. Truscott, I love your daughter very much, and I wouldn't be able to stay away from her." Wait...love? Oliver LOVED me? Woah.

Well...Daddy sure didn't like the idea of someone loving me. He started yelling and shouting at Oliver to leave. Pointing him towards the stairs, I ran after them, making sure he didn't do anything too drastic.

"Say bye to Oliver, Lilly. You won't be seeing him for awhile." He said, wow was he ever over dramatic.

"Dad, I'm not 5 years old, you can't tell me who I won't and will see." I said standing at the top of the stairs.

"Oh yes I will. As long as you come over to my house, you won't see Oliver." Oliver just stood uncomfortably at the door, not sure what to do. I could feel my heart slowing, and myself becoming infuriated.

"That's not FAIR Daddy."

"Don't you Daddy me, I thought you were more responsible than this, my sweet little Lilly, not some whore who brings boys into her room at 2 in the morning! Now please leave Mr. Oken, and I will be notifying your parents on this." I started crying, I couldn't believe my Dad said that to me, he was over reacting. "And you better stay away from Lilly." He looked over at me, and I actually started feeling scared for what would come after. I sat on the stairs still crying.

"Oliver PLEASE don't leave." I begged as he was exiting the door. I couldn't believe I was crying. He turned around, with tears brimming his eyes. Oliver crying?

"I love you Lils, I really do." And with that, he exited the door.

_,I'llBeWaitingAllThere''llBeThePrince&I'llBeThePrincessIt'sALoveStory,Baby-JustSayYes_

It's no surprise to say that both of our parents had banned us to see each other for awhile. Naturally, we disobeyed as much as we could. It was hard though, seeing as Miley had barely been talking to me, I couldn't use the excuse of going to her house. She is such a drama queen sometimes. I mean, I know they dated, but all she ever did was complain about him. But I loved him, and I hoped she'd someday realize this. I just wanted to get away with Oliver. If no one would let us be together here, why shouldn't we just go somewhere to be happy, and together. At that moment, I got a text from Oliver.

_"Haaay, Lill-aaay...you meeting me at the beach tonight?"_

I texted him back.

_"I have a better idea, why don't we just leave? Take your car and go somewhere for a few days to be alone?_

_"Lil, do you really think that's a good idea? I mean we are already in trouble. I don't want to be permanently banned from seeing you."_

_"Oh who cares Ollie. I love you, and I want to be with you...there's nothing left to do, I hate only being able to see you late at night for an hour. I'll wait for you at the beach, baby, just say yes."_

_"Okay, fine...you win Lilly-pop (:, meet you in 30 minutes?"_

_"Sure (:"_

I decided I should leave a note for my mom, so she knew I was safe.

_**Hey Mom,**_

_**I want you to know I'm safe. I'll be back in a few days. Since none of you will let Oliver and I be together here, we decided to go driving somewhere. Don't worry, we'll be safe, and we won't do anything...we just want each other's company. I wish you could trust us together Mom. I love you so much, and I hate that I have to sneak out, but I love Oliver. I really do, and I hope you understand, and don't hate me when I get back. I'll call you.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**Lilly xoxo**_

_WeKeepQuietCauseWe',EscapeThisTownForALittleWhile_

I was pacing the beach waiting for Oliver. I was upset about leaving my Mom like that, yet so happy to actually be able to be with my boyfriend. I mean it had been 2 months of seeing each other only at night. Summer was almost over, and I wanted to have some actual alone time with my boyfriend.

"Hey, ready?" Said Oliver, as he walked towards me.

"Definitely, let's go now." I grabbed his hand and we hurried towards his car.

* * *

We had been driving for about 30 minutes and already I was having second thoughts.

"Oliver...I think this was a mistake. What are my parents going to say when I get back?"

"Do you want to go back? I want to spend time with you but I don't want you to regret this."

"No, no it's fine I was just thinking too much." I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Okay I'm glad...just close your eyes and get some sleep."

_Romeo,;ThisLoveIsDifficult-ButIt'sRealDon' It'sALoveStoryBaby,JustSay-Yes*_

When we came back from our little adventure, our bliss turned into hell. Of course I knew I wouldn't be welcomed back with open arms but man, things were bad. Not only was I forbidden to see Oliver (again) but I was pretty much confined to my room while being given a 24 hour rant daily.

"You'll never see that boy again." My mother stated, for the millionth time to me.

"You know that won't happen, we love each other."

"You don't even know what love is, you're only 17." The oh so shocking, you don't know what real love is lecture.

"Whatever mom, just leave me alone." I grumbled.

"Leave you alone? Clearly I can't do that now...Nancy and I are just shocked by what you two did." Of course she'd bring Oliver's mom into this, they are best friends.

"For the million and eighth time mom, I'm sorry. I just don't see why you're so upset."

"You're kidding me, right? I have the right to be upset when my seventeen year old daughter sneaks away for a week with her boyfriend, doing god knows what all hours of the night."

"Mom, nothing happened."

"I'm supposed to believe that?"

"Mom...i'd tell you if I lost...THAT." Which is true... although I trust and love Oliver I'm not quite ready to give away that piece of myself yet.

"I would hope so."

And with that she went downstairs. I decided to text Oliver, the only way we could communicate as my laptop was taken away.

_"Hey Ols...I really don't know what to do anymore, this separation is killing me and my keeps trying to say that I don't love you ):"_

_"Don't worry Lils, we can work through this.. and I know for a fact that I love you more than anything, you're the best thing in my life."_

_"aww Ollliepop, i love you too(: .. want to meet at the beach at midnight? I can sneak out for a bit.. I really wanna see you."_

_"sure (: (L)"_

_IGotTiredOfWaiting,-MyFaithInYouIsFading;WhenIMetYouOnThe__OutskirtsOfTown_

12:20, my cellphone flashed up at me. Okay, so maybe he wasn't coming...maybe he changed his mind... maybe my mother was right. God I'm such a fool! Why would I believe someone would ever love me. My heart was pounding furiously.

"Lil." I turned around, there he was. My heart slowed.

"Oh Ols!" I jumped at him into a hug, wrapping my legs around his waste. "I thought you weren't going to come."

"Of course I was Lillypad, I just got held back for a bit... but don't worry you can stay **FEARLESS** in this relationship, I'll always love you." He hugged me back, and kissed my forehead.

**AN- Okay, bad ending... but I'm so happy I finished this. Review, review, review!**


End file.
